


Underwar

by VelvetBaguette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hate, It's a war so expect a lot of things, Love, Magic, Minor Injuries, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Sans' POV, Serious Injuries, The Underground (Undertale), War, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetBaguette/pseuds/VelvetBaguette
Summary: It shouldn't have happened. How did they end up in a situation like this ? What went wrong ?Why couldn't they just have been accepted by them ? This isn't their happy ending.And they just have to survive now.A post-game story, Sans' point of view.





	

Bullets whistling.  
Smoke rising in the sky.  
The smell of fire invading the nose and the head.  
Everywhere, the sound of explosions and houses breaking under their weight.

Face down against the ground, I slowly gained consciousness. My eyes opened, then closed, then opened again. Dirt was all over my face, my hands, my clothes and then another cloud of dust rushed right on me. I covered my eyes with my hand the best I could, only wishing that it would let my eyesight gain proper vision back quickly. My hearing got better after a few seconds, but I only hoped that all the sounds of destruction would just cease around me.

Covered behind a thick and big enough rock that probably came out of one of the buildings, I sat down. I grit my teeth and frowned, telling myself that I had to stop feeling pain but my hand wouldn't obey. It brought itself on my head, the boney fingers slightly brushing the surface and telling me that I had a crack on the right upper side of my skull. When the tip of my finger-bones felt the void, I mumbled under my breath 'shit. My luck.'. Wherever that luck had left, I hope it would come back really soon because I needed it. We all needed it.  
I had been stupid, wanted to play the hero again. When we agreed that someone should go on the street to check the only building that looked full of useful stuff, I didn't even hesitate. The others, knowing me, didn't try to stop me -I am thankful they didn't- but I've been tricked by a car, and once it exploded and knocked me down, they all got out of their hiding place.  
Remembering them, I searched them, scanned the zone around me. It wasn't long for me to notice two of them hiding behind another car, while the other three were firing back at our enemies.

"Sans ! Are you alright ?" I heard her scream, looking horrified, hidden behind this thick yet small-looking vehicle, the child in her grip.

“yeah,’ I replied between two bullets, ‘I’m alright, just- you two stay where you are.” I was almost impressed by myself with the fact that I was talking loud enough for them to hear me.

Toriel looked at the kid, who had tears rolling down their cheeks and was grabbing the fabric of her dress as hard as they could as if they were going to fall down a hole. Toriel paused for a moment, and then hugged them to prevent them from falling. I took deep breaths to calm myself, as I was feeling I was becoming as desperate as them. Deep inside my chest, I could feel my non-existent heart pounding hard like a hammer and bells were still ringing in my head. The shock had hurt me pretty seriously, but I felt that I could still walk. As for my powers, I was unfortunately too weak to use them, so we had to rely on Undyne and those two human allies of us now. I looked over the sound of shooting guns, and saw that they had gotten themselves a pretty good hiding place behind a thick wall made of concrete. The human girl, Mary, looked determined and her face was distorted by the anger of our ambush, her heavy black gun in her hands and ready to shoot down our opponents. Back against the wall, she was wasting no time replying to the shootings by another salve of bullets in the others’ direction. Mark on the other hand, was much more focused and patient than his companion, and waited the right moment to replicate- most of the time when the others were reloading or at regular times. Next to them was Undyne, hidden as well, but she looked injured, her arm in a pretty bad shape. When her gaze met mine, relief illuminated her face.

“Sans, thank god you’re alright !’, she shouted. “There’s only two of them but they’re better armed than us, I know you just got your ass kicked but we need your help right now!”.

When she saw me frowned, she got the answer she was waiting for and then her face twitched in anger.

“Dammit ! We’re almost out of ammo !” I could hear her spit a few more insults while punching her fist against the wall.  
We were really in a pretty bad situation. Neither me or Undyne could fight, I couldn’t even teleport to get everyone in a safe place, and since the other humans had the back-up of the army and had almost unlimited supplies for their weapons, we had a high chance of dying where we were in the next few minutes. But suddenly I heard Mary scream something to Undyne that caught my attention.

“Listen !’ A bullet passed in a fuzzing sound above her head, ‘I’m gonna get into their building and take them down, but you’ll have to shoot in my place to make them believe I’m still here !”

Undyne looked puzzled, but rapidly got back on her feet and took Mary’s gun in her healthy hand.  
Mary pointed her long finger at the weapon.

“You aim at ‘em, and then you pull the trigger !’ she quickly indicated which thing was the trigger and ran away from her hiding place while shouting, ‘Don’t get shot !”. And after that, Undyne began using the gun against our opponents, with not much confidence in using the thing. Before Mary was out of my sight, I caught a glance of her pulling another gun out of the pannier she had at her thigh.

Even though Mary was one of the most skilled members of her group, I couldn’t erase the thought that something bad could happen to her. I played the hero too just before, and looked where it got me. Those guys shooting at us were smart and knew what they were doing, they knew this city like their pocket, so in a way it wasn’t really surprising to see Mary rush to the rescue since she also knew the city quite well. But still, they were still well more equipped than us, and Mary was a "hot head", her colleague explained to us when we first encountered them. “Always jumping into action”, he had said, and he hadn’t told us lies.

After hearing a bullet pass right next to my hand which I had put on the ground to keep myself steady (I quickly retrieved it, believe me), I decided that something had to be done, some sort of action, and not only done by Mary who was now nowhere to be seen. But when I saw from the corner of my eye socket that Toriel had began kneeling, Frisk right behind her, I knew that she had had the same thought as me. One knee on the ground, bright red flames appeared in her left hand, and then in her right. Her face turned to meet my gaze, and it seemed like she was waiting for me to give her the go. She could clearly see the expression of my face, which probably was screaming something like “Are you sure this is a good idea ?” and “Please be safe”. But, I gave her a nod and she replied by giving me one, her mouth in a straight line. If she was about to try to attack those guys, I maybe could at least try to protect her. I could feel it, deep down in my bones, that I was very, very weak and that using my magic would be extremely difficult, but I could at least try.

I saw her take a long breath while clutching the kid’s hand in hers before letting go of it and getting straight on her feet, ready to shoot her fireballs. She threw one at the broken window the two opponents were at, missing from a few inches the entrance of the apartment. When it came in contact with the concrete wall, small pieces of it flew everywhere, surprising one of the two guys. Their eyes caught the sight of Toriel, who quickly rushed behind a pillar to get under cover before their bullets could touch her feet. I looked at the kid, who was still hiding behind the car Toriel had left them, clutching their legs against their chest. It reminded me that since all of this began, Frisk had been really down on themself. I was pretty sure that they were taking the blame for everything that happened since they freed us from the Underground. I felt bad for them the moment I saw their smile drop since we got into the city. How could a child, who had been so merciful and friendly to us, lose all of their hopes and dreams in few minutes because of their own species? I had always been really impressed by them, I could maybe even say scared of such kindness for other reasons. Their eyes turned towards me, filled with tears and I could see their little shoulders shaking. Sometimes, I’d almost forget that they were still a child. I quickly peeked behind my rocky shield to check on Toriel, who was doing a pretty great job at throwing fire, and put all of my weight on my leg to practically jump to Frisk, who had been surprised by my sudden rapprochement. I sat back next to them with a grin on my face as if everything was fine, while literal Armageddon was happening around us. I gave them a wink before looking through the car’s broken window. One of the shooters was entirely focused on Toriel, who was dodging the bullets the best she could behind cars and pillars, while the other was still shooting at Undyne and Mark. Even if none of them were focusing on me, I was going to be extremely careful about the state of my head. It was already in a bad shape because of that one crack, and I didn’t really want it blown into dust ya see.

I turned my attention back at Toriel, preparing to use my magic in case she wouldn’t get under cover in time. The problem was, I couldn’t just use my magic in a sudden moment, my reaction would be way too slow. I had to concentrate, to watch where Tori was putting her feet and which part of her body was hidden or not from the bullets to properly prepare her defenses. So that’s what I did, for one good minute, not quitting my sight out of her even when I felt the kid take a grip of my jacket in their hand ; I was probably looking scary. When I saw that she was beginning to get tired, and that the guy shot right at her while she had lost some of her focus, I managed myself to raise my magic bones right next to her and to stop the bullet from hitting her shoulder, and watched it explode into thin pieces. She looked surprisingly at the little explosion, and then rushed to hide behind a thick wall. When she turned around to look at me from a distance, I saw her mouth’s edges rise and I gave her a thumbs up accompanied by the usual grin she had seen since then on my face.

But that is when a loud noise came into our ears, and all of our heads quickly turned towards the hiding place of the guys who were attacking us. We could clearly understand what kind of noise it was : a gunfire. It was pretty easy to know that it wasn’t coming from the two pricks, since it clearly sounded different from the weapons they had been using, and mostly because one of them began to scream their lungs out, followed by a storm of bullets being fired. A second shot could be heard, covering everything else, and then it was complete silence. We all looked anxiously from the street at the window, not knowing what to do or what to say. My sight was literally plastered on that window, as well as my hand was plastered in the kid’s. I could only hear my own breath, the beatings of my heart in my head and the wind.

“Mary !” Mark suddenly screamed, getting out of his hiding place to get a better view of the floor Mary was supposed to be at. When he didn’t heard any response from his friend, he shout her name once more, more powerfully. “MARY !!”

Very silently, we heard small noises coming from the first floor (where we were all looking), noises of something or someone dragging themselves on the floor between tiny rocks and dirt.

“Hey ! The way’s clear !” Mary’s voice echoed to us, and then we all saw her face covered in dust. She was lying on the floor but waving her hand at us. I briefly heard Mark sighing loudly while putting a hand on his chest. “Also I’d like some help, fucker shot me in the leg.”

It didn’t took a full second for Mark to rush for his friend, heading his way into the apartment building. I, too, sighed, glad that this crap was finally over and that no one got killed -except for the two up there, which wasn’t a problem. I pulled the kid on their feet and Toriel joined us, sweat all over her face before she went to give the biggest hug of all to Frisk. When she broke it, she looked at me.  
“Thank you Sans. But- oh my god...” she put one of her hands on my skull and approached her head near it. “You’re hurt ! Is everything okay ?”

“I’m okay Tori, don’t worry.” I gently pushed away her hand from the crack. “what about you ? no scratches or anything ?”

“I am alright, thanks to you. Thank you very much for looking over Frisk too.”

“don’t mention it.” I replied, grinning. “what’s important is that everyone’s in one piece.” She looked at my skull for a brief second, but smiled sadly afterward.

Despite my smile and my efforts to look in shape, it didn’t wipe away the anxiousness from Toriel’s face, a thing that we could all understand, me being the first. It wasn’t like she almost lost her life here or anything for the sake of everybody. My eyes fell on Toriel’s hand, gently placed on Frisk’s shoulder. Even if it only looked like an ordinary hand, you could clearly see that it was filled with love and concern, even though they had only known each other for a couple of days. We didn’t know if the kid had parents or even guardians, but Toriel didn’t care about that. As long as Frisk was with her, by her side, that’s what mattered. They had helped us get out from our prison, and now it was our turn to protect them, from their own race, their own people. It sounds mad when you think about it. We all thought humans were as caring and as nice as Frisk ; how wrong we were. Looking at this white hand, resting on that child’s shoulder, all the memories of when we got out flashed before my eyes in a second.

And suddenly, I felt a chill crawling up my back.

Toriel picked up the kid’s hand in hers with a smile, and walked past next to me towards Undyne, the latter examining curiously the gun she still had in her hand. She was looking at it like she had just shot a fireball out of her hand, and had a pretty amusing face (from my perspective). When Toriel stopped in front of her, Undyne's head flew backwards to look at her, Toriel being a little bit taller than the fish lady. She had big eyes, and when she realized who she had right in front of her, she let go of the gun to scream her relief at the monster and the kid, mostly at the kid actually. Frisk put their hands in front of them, trying to say to Undyne that they were alright, but it didn’t looked like Undyne was listening to them and just went on screaming things like 

“Are you sure ?!!” You have to tell me if you’re hurt, I’ll crush them !!- What do you mean they’re dead ?? I don’t care, that won’t stop me !” And without warning anyone, she picked up the child and began turning them in the air at full speed to check every part of their legs, arms, face and back. 

While Toriel looked concerned at Undyne’s behavior, and tried to grab the kid from the guard’s fierce hands, a very small smile came on my face. My hands in my pockets, I thought it was nice to see such an attitude right after avoiding probable death. If only the sky didn’t look so grey and gloomy, maybe my mind would be more clear and my smile bigger. But I knew that it wouldn’t, as long as we were in this situation. I breathed out a sigh between my clenched teeth, and let my eyes meet the ground. My head hurt like hell, but apparently I was more skilled at hiding my emotions than I thought. And honestly, I couldn’t care less about whether it was hurting or not. I’ve only been worried since what seemed like forever. There shouldn’t be only six people in our group. We should be more, we had to. For both our sake and my sanity.

I heard footsteps and got pulled out of my thoughts. I lift my head to look at their origins and I see Mark, with a smiling Mary on his back. When she looked at everyone with her green eyes, she smiled, showing all her teeth and gave us a thumbs up. Undyne seemed relieved, while Toriel had already begun to take care of the monster's arm. Frisk went up to her and asked her if she was alright, looking at her leg wrapped with cloth.

“The bullet got stuck, stopped by the bone I think. It’ll suck when we’ll have to get it out, right ?”

Frisk smiled, happy to see that Mary wasn’t in any danger, while Toriel’s face changed at the “s” word. Mary noticed it, and waved a hand at the monster.

“Sorry, won’t say it again.”

Mark put the girl on the floor against a car, and you could see on his face that he was both angry and still scared about the previous bravery of his friend. Mary on the other hand, smiled at him, and even chuckled when he began examining her leg. These guys were really something, both different but inseparable.

Because everyone was occupied, I decided to walk arounda bit, to see what awaited us further down the street. Step after step, I walked down onto the pavement, close to the buildings, because my head was already in a bad shape and didn’t need to take more damage from other enemies. I didn’t walk far from the group though, because someone had to protect them while these two were being healed. I looked over the far end of the street, and noticed a few stores that could be checked for supplies once everyone was feeling better. The wind was cold and gentle, and the clouds were moving slowly in the sky. My eyes followed them and their slow pace, and for a moment, I felt at ease. I thought about everything that happened to us since we got out, about all the different expressions I saw and how I wished I could have never seen some of them. My hands grabbed the fabric of the inside of my pockets without my consent, and I felt my teeth grit under the pressure I was putting on myself. Again.

If I had a heart, it would have probably exploded by now. I didn’t even know how I managed to endure everything, how I didn’t already lose faith. We weren’t lost, we weren’t condemned. But we all knew that after each day, our number kept decreasing. We were about a hundred and more when we got out of the Underground, but now, it wouldn’t surprise me if we were under twenty. Asgore did try to settle things down, to find peace between us and the humans… But things got out of hand so quickly, we weren’t prepared to face all of this. We lost a great number of people, mostly because they were either unwilling to fight, or too weak to be able to. I did my job, we did what we had to do, the King, Tori, Undyne and I, and we protected whoever couldn’t fight back. But humans were way more well-armed than us. Our magic was useful, of course, and we did some good amount of damage to their “army”, but when it wasn’t the humans killing us, it was the lack of hope. Too many people died for nothing. Frisk, the only human we had by our side at the very beginning, wasn’t considered a human being by them anymore, just a traitor. I’ve never seen them that lost before. They didn’t know what to do, nor what to say to explain to them that we weren’t as dangerous as we seemed. But most of them didn’t listen, and attacked us, in fear of being killed. Even after seeing that we weren’t fighting back, they continued their attacks. Bullets after bullets, blow after blow. The city’s ground was covered in dust.

I remember about all the faces that I saw, and all the expressions I’ve seen right before those people died. Their happiness from finally being free, from seeing the sun and the sky for the first time in their life, transformed in a second into fear and panic and the joy in their voices exploding into screams of terror and cries. I put a hand on my face, and closed my eyes. The pain the headache was giving me wasn’t decreasing, and I could kill to make it disappear. It felt like the air was stuck in my throat and that I couldn’t breath anymore, and that my chest was being crushed by a rock. I had to stop. I had to calm myself. I couldn’t just keep thinking about this, and let the anger take over me. It wouldn’t be safe for me to go on full rage-mode, not when I had people, monsters and humans, to protect.  
Very faintly, I heard footsteps behind me. My eyes opened, but my hand didn’t move out from my face. It wasn’t necessary to try to hide my feelings, but I couldn’t just let them being shown like this. The little voice I heard, trembling and filled with worry, gently came into my head and my shoulders didn’t feel as tense as they were just a minute ago.

“Sans ?”

“wassup kiddo ?” I asked in a sight, my back at them. “aren’t you supposed to be with Tori ? it’s dangerous, there could be more enemies hiding in those buildings you know.”

I could hear them moving their little feet on the pavement. Seemed like they didn’t know if they should ask me what they wanted to ask me, and for a moment I thought that I was scaring them with the big black crack I had in my skull.

And then I hear them say : 

“We’ll find him. I’m sure he is alright.”

My face hardened under my palm, and I could feel my whole body trembling for a split second. 

“heh.” I simply replied. I let my hand take its usual place into my hoodie’s pocket, and I took a deep breath. My smile was still there, but my voice had lost all of its cheerfulness. “maybe we will. it’ll be cool. but for now everyone needs to be safe, including you.” I shrugged. “you shouldn’t stay with me, I’m not in any shape to fight if someone attacks us. go back with the others, I’ll just stay there a little longer, so don’t mind me.”

Frisk’s fingers met the bones of my wrist, and I turned my face to look at them. Their eyebrows and lips were falling down, but you could still read that slight determination in them. Even though their face was telling the opposite, the conviction in their words showed that they believed strongly in what they were saying. That kid couldn’t understand what I was going through, what I was really feeling. Maybe they had gone through something similar before, maybe not. I don’t think they ever had the same kind of relationship with someone as I had with my brother. Toriel and them were close, that was certain, but me and Papyrus… It was way beyond their connection. We knew each other for much longer than Frisk and Tori, and we’ve never lived a single day without seeing one another. So since he and Alphys disappeared, me and Undyne had gotten less hopeful about their situation. But even if Undyne was a little depressed, she was determined to find her, while I was just worrying in my corner. I didn’t know where he was, if he was still in this city or far away from us, if he was safe or-

Frisk’s grip tightened around my wrist, and when I saw the blue reflection in their eyes, I realized that my left eye was glowing again. In a hurry, I covered my eye socket with my right hand, trying to keep the blue flames inside. Faintly, through my fingers, the flames faded and my eye went back to normal again. I blinked, and my hand ended up in a fist and slid on my chest. I’ve already done this before, but most of the time, I was aware of doing it. Like now, there were other times where I couldn’t understand why it was happening. Luckily, it only happened when I was alone or when Frisk was nearby, and the only times the others had seen me like this, it was during battles, so they assumed that it had just something to do with my powers.  
The kid looked at me, worrying about my state. I looked at them for a few second, as confused as they were. They had already seen me like this, even in a worse state of sanity, as well as I’ve seen them with a totally different attitude towards us monsters. But my grin came back on my face, and I put my hand on their head and tousled their hair in an affectionate manner.

“come on kid, let’s go back to the group. maybe I can be useful.”

A smile popped right on the child’s face, and after nodding and grabbing my hand in theirs, they began to pull me in the direction the others were. I let them lead the way, watching their free hand tangling next to their body, and began to think that, it was better to see them being themself, with us and alive, than them standing on a pile of our own ashes.  
We were lucky to have them, otherwise, we wouldn’t have been able to see what the sky looked like. 

I just wish things had happened differently.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a year since this idea of an AU got stuck into my head. I already have the whole story planned, and I kinda like it.  
> If you liked the first chapter, don't hesitate to send me suggestions, critics, or even ideas that you'd think would look good in this story. (of course, if I like your idea, I won't tell you that I like it, so you'll be able to be surprised if I ever end up writing it in future chapters).  
> I wish you all a good day/night.


End file.
